The present disclosure relates to information processing devices, information processing methods, information processing programs, and information processing systems and is suitable to be applied to e.g. an information processing system that causes plural display sections to display information.
In recent years, information processing devices having a touch screen serving as both an operation section and a display section have been widely spread. Examples of such an information processing device include a remote controller (it will be referred to also as a remote control) of a television receiver (it will be referred to also as a TV receiver).
Such a remote control equipped with a touch screen cannot only allow operation of the TV receiver by touch operation to the touch screen but also display various pieces of information on the touch screen to permit the user to check them.
For example, there has been proposed a remote control that acquires data of TV listings from a TV receiver and displays the TV listings on the touch screen based on this data to thereby permit the user to select a TV show to be viewed or recorded while checking the TV listings at hand (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-32509).
When being instructed to display TV listings by touch operation to the touch screen, this remote control acquires data of the TV listings from the TV receiver and displays the TV listings on the touch screen based on this data.